It's Pointless
by invisibleinnocence
Summary: Christmas one-shot based on Goth Boy's appearance in "Sisters". Goth Boy/Raven


_Why am I here?_ Was the one thought that ran through my head as Starfire tugged at my arm, begging me to come out to the dance floor.

"Come, Raven! Come to this floor of dancing!"

"I don't do dancing," I said, flatly.

"You never have any fun!" Beast Boy pouted, pulling at my other arm. "Enjoy the party!"

"This party's pointless," I answered.

Starfire and Beast Boy let go of my arms, defeated. "Fine. Enjoy your Christmas Eve alone, Rae..." Beast Boy mumbled.

I sat alone, enjoying the absence of Starfire and Beast Boy. It's not that I don't like them, just they can get extremely annoying, and don't understand that I need to be alone sometimes. I feel no one will understand that.

"Everything's pointless sometimes," a voice said. I looked up at the person standing over me. His jet black hair covered a smokey grey eye. He wore all black, which contrasted heavily with pale skin. I like this guy already. He held out his hand, "I'm Seth."

I shook it, "Raven, but my friends call me Rae."

He sat down next to me, "So, do you want to talk about this pointless stuff?"

"It's pointless, what's to talk about?" I shrugged.

Seth grinned, "I like how you think, Rae." I couldn't help but smile back. "What brings you to this party?"

"Starfire and Beast Boy believe in bringing me the spirit of Christmas," I sighed, "I just see people dancing to repetitive music..."

"There's a tiny little tree in the corner behind some storage boxes. You have to look for it though," Seth said, pointing to a corner. "My friends dragged me here too. We're supposed to do a live performance, but I don't see that happening."

"You're in a band?" I asked.

"I play the drums," he answered like it was no big deal.

"That's kind of cool..."

"Yeah." The conversation slipped into an awkward silence. Both of us looked around, then Seth spoke up, "Uh...so, do you like show tunes?"

I was about to answer but then-

"Hey, Rae!" someone called. It was Blackfire, Starfire's older sister. "Come here!"

I turned to Seth, "I'll...be right back." Then walked slowly over to Blackfire. "What do you want?"

"Put this on," Blackfire handed me a stack of clothing.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Put it on," Blackfire commanded.

"Why?"

She turned me to Seth, "Raven, you do realize that is _Seth_, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"_The Seth_."

"What's so special about him?" I asked.

"Raven. Seth is like, the hardest guy to get in all of Jump City. He's turned down every girl that's ever come up to him."

"Well, he came up to me," I held up the black mini-skirt Blackfire handed me, "and there is no way I am putting this on."

"He came up to you?!" she exclaimed. "But that...." her voice faded in the music as I walked away, and I took back my seat next to Seth, who was drumming out a rhythm with a pair of drumsticks on his knee.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I said quietly.

Seth put away his drumsticks, "I work at an arcade not to far from here...Do you want to go?"

"Sure, why not," I answered, getting up.

I stopped at the open doorway, waiting for him to catch up. When he got there, for some reason, I looked above me, I swore quietly to myself.

A teenager with a bright blue mohawk saw us, and a huge grin spread across his face, "No way, Seth? Dude!"

Another kid with blonde dreadlocks turned to look at us, "Well, Seth? We did have a bet in the band, didn't we?"

I shrugged when Seth looked at me, not realizing Starfire, Blackfire, and Beast Boy had joined the growing crowd. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I heard Beast Boy start to chant in his still premature voice. Everyone except Blackfire joined in, who folded her arms, thinking she knew Seth too well.

I didn't realize Seth had bent down and kissed me on the lips until the crowd started to cheer and Blackfire had a dumbstruck look on her face.

I think I'm starting to like Christmas...

* * *

**I guess this is a one-shot. It's based on the episode "Sisters". I had to write up a holiday story for writing club, so it's kind of, not my best since I wrote it really quickly. In the version I'm turning in Starfire is named Sabrina, Beast Boy is Brandon, and Blackfire is Bree. Goth Boy and Raven FOREVER!**


End file.
